random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kh2cool's verision of epic meap
This sucks go read this one Epic Meap Chronicals. Plot Meap is gathering around a group of heroes to take down Mitch.Because Mitch stole meaps facial hair stash and he needs it back.Meap needs to rescue Phineas,Ferb and Perry because they got kindnapped. Part 1:Spongebob French Narrator:Ah Bikini Bottom home of Spongebob Squarepants and all you get the point. Spongebob:I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! Meap:Meal. Spongebob:Well aren't you the custest little guy in the world.Where's your mom and dad i'll take you home. Meap:Meap! Meap! Meap! Spongebob:I can't understand what your saying little guy. Patrick:Hey Spongebob *Gasp* You got a new best friend *Cries* Spongebob:Don't cry Patrick I just met him. Meap:*Slaps face then pulls out comunicator* Spongebob:What is that? Part 2:The Call Tails:Hi my name is Miles Tails Prower Just call me Tails i'm a fox with two ta..... Knuckles:Cut to the chase! Tails:Anyway boys and their pet platapus have been kindapped by the little guy who's standing next to you. Patrick:*Pinching meaps cheeks* Squishy Squashy! Spongebob:Patrick! Patrick:Sorry. Tails:As I was saying you need to come with me too save the world. Spongebob:'''Squidward feed Gary! '''Squidward:Yeah I will.......not! Gary:Grrrr *Tackles Squidward* Tails's Lab Tails:Welcome to my lab. Sonic:Okay I got my chili dog now after I eat my strenth will build up. Patrick:*Mouth waters and eats chili dog* Cheese dog. Sonic:You owe me a chili dog when this is over........Well on the bright side i'm not getting fatter. Major Monagram:Agent P was kidnapped so I need you all to save him and Phineas and Ferb. Carl:Anyone want a peanut butter bananna and fish sandwhich. Everyone:EEEEEWWWW!! Spongbob:I can see the stink. Major Monagram:That's what I said kid that's what i said. Visiting Mario Sonic:*Knocks on door* Mario:Sonic long time no see *Punches sonic* Sonic:Mario..ol' buddy old pal *Punches Mario* Knuckles:Calm down! Mario:What are you up to? Meap:Meap! Mario:Meap! Spongebob:Meap! Sonic:Meap! Mario:Sorry I can't go on another adventure i'm finally on a date with Peach. Knuckles:We understand.........Bag him and stuff him in the rocket! Part 5:All the help I can get Tails:We need all the help we can get if we want to kill Mitch. Meap:Meap. Tails:Meap I have no idea what your saying. Bill Cosby:I like Potato's Spongebob:Don't worry I'll translate. Meap Meap Meap Meap:Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Cookie Meap! Spongebob:He said who said anything about killing mitch and than his echo must be broken. Meap:Meap Meap Meap Meap. Spongebob:He said lets go get Woody,Buzz and Jessie from the movie toy story. Bill Cosby:Koo Koo Katchoo.Zaboobfmskdfmskfmsd,fmsd,fsdlf,dpl. Mario:Why the heck did you kindappa me. Mitch's Lair Phineas:Why did you kindap us? Mitch:Because if I kindap you Meap would come and I would finally kill him. Phineas:Why did you drag me in here why didn't you drag......Baljeet in this. Mitch:What was I thinking. *Snaps fingers* Baljeet:*Baljeet apears in the cage* Aww foey. Ferb:*Reading book* Phineas:Ferb what are you reading? Ferb:Its called "The book that you super dee duper read when your trapped in the worlds dumbest prison by a guy who wants to kill a cute little guy" and that's the longest world I'll ever say. Phineas:I think I'll read your book. Ferb:*Slaps Phineas's hand* No..... Phineas:Can you at least get my pet Perry out of here I mean he's a platapus he doesn't do much. Perry:*Puts on hat* Phineas:Your a secret agent!! Your a secret agent!!!! He's a secret Agent!! Shadow vs Meap Meap:Meap! Shadow:What is that thing. Meap:*Shoots rainbow out of mouth at shadow* Shadow:So you wanna play *Throws bomb in meaps mouth* Meap:*Swallows Bomb and explodes in mouth and doesn't hurt a bit* Shadow:What the.(He swallowed a bomb well I can always just hit him with a sword) *Shadow throws sword at meap* Meap:*Breaks sword with two little hands* Meap Meap Meap Woody:Translation is that the best you can do! Shadow:*Turns into super shadow* Super Shadow:*Charges at Meap and his meap in the head* Meap:Meap Meap Meap Meap! Spongebob:Translation he feels no pain at all. Shadow:*Picks up Spongebob* If you don't let me win the cheese gets it. Spongebob:Meap just loose! Meap:Meap Meap Meap. Buzz:He said a good leader never looses! Spongebob:Meap your gonna let me die! Patrick:If you wanna kill Spongebob your gonna have to go throw me first. Shadow:*Punches Patrick* Spongebob:Meeeeeeaaaaaaappppppp just loose! Meap:Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap. Translation:Okay Okay I surrender. Spongebob:Hoppin' Clams what's that thing. Teaching a lesson Benson:And if you don't clean up this mess your.... Sonic:Their what?..... Benson:None of your beeswacks! *Sonic Punches Benson* Sonic:None of our beeswacks leave Mordecai and Rigby alone. Benson:I'm gonna call the police! On second though I'll become evil. Rigby:To bo completley honest Benson becoming Evil is something I saw coming. Meap:*Eats Benson's gumballs* Meap Meap Meap Translate:Ah Cherry Flavor. Mario:Ha Ha Ha I walking Candy Machine just turned evil. Skips:Where are you going? Rigby:On an adventure its only for cool people. Pops:Can I go on a ride on the old concreet. Riby:No! The Krust Krab Underground Spongebob:*Cries like a baby* Rigby:Spongebob if you wanna be a real hero than suck it up dude! Boys don't cry! Mordecai:Oh really? *Slaps Rigby* Rigby:Waaah! *Cries* Spongebob:But I don't get it why is the krust krab underground! Fish Worker 1:Okay and dig deeper! Spongebob:Good sir what's going on. Fish Worker 1:Some small little green guy told us Mr.Krabs wants the krust krab to be underground. Meap:Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap! Fish Worker 1:Uh what'e say? Spongebob:He said it must be a living pickle.No Meap it must be Plankton. Meap:*Slaps Fish Worker 2* Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap. Translate:Listen Bub where is this Plankton guy where is he give me answers man! Fish Worker 2:He works at the Chum Bucket. Meap:*Belly rumbles and licks lips* Meap Meap Meap Translate:Mmhhh yummy Chum. Spongebob:*Gasp* Meap chum is very bad. Sonic:Are you kidding its Meaps favorite snack! Sonic:Well maybe we can eat at the chum bucket. Chum Bucket Spongebob:I'm only ordering Plankton's blue berry danish. Meap:*Eats a plate of ten dozen chum burgers* Meap Meap Meap! Spongebob:No Meap I was not gonna eat that. Plankton:Okay here's your bill would you like any desert? Mordeicai:Desert!!! Do you sell Chocolate Cake? Plankton:Yes. Everyone:Free cake! Free Cake! Plankton:Free? Who said it was free! Pay up its $2.99 Everyone (Except Meap and Plankton):No cake....No Cake! Meap:Meap Meap Meap Meap! Translation:Wait I've got exact change! Plankton:Here's your chocolate cake Mordeicai:Yes Finally.Hey somebody licked all of the chocolate off this cake! Plankton:Sorry Karen is crazy for chocolate. Karen:Its true. Kevien the Zebra Candace:And Stacy I get so close to busting Phineas and Ferb but everything disapers. Stacy:Candace i've been hearing this story for 3 months,for 98 weeks,104 days,78 hours and 23 minutes its getting old. Candace:I know but hey its Meap! Meap your back! Meap:Meap! Candace:Phineas and Ferb have been kidnapped! Spongebob:Yes Candace and we have to rescue them! Candace:Okay. Kevien:But you forgot me. Candace:He's real! Rigby:I'm a talking racoon and I'm here. Kevien:I just wanted to say Kevien.Something Important. Everyone:*Stares at each other* Kevien:Happy Birthday *Gets hit with brick* Sonic:That was the worst 2 seconds of my life lets go. Back at the prison Phineas:Your a secret agent! Your a secret agent! your a secret agent! Ferb:Phineas we heard you the last two days you said that. Phineas:Can I read your book nowwww? Ferb:No..... Phineas:Are you almost finished Ferb:I'm not even on chapter one. Phineas:Okay.Your a secret agent! Meeting Dora Dora:Hola Soy Dora! Meap:Meap Meap Meap Meap Translation:Beat it Chucky Cheese Dora:What did he say? Maybe there's something in my back pack that can..... *Patrick punches Dora* Patrick:Will you be quite were on a secret mission! Dora:Me and my jacked up face. *Dora's face is now jacked up* Sonic:*Ties Dora up with rope* Dora:Back pack! Map! Help me! Patrick:Your a big stupid weirdo. Sonic:Yeah why are you even here. Dora:I lost my monkey boots you see..... *Everyone except dora disapers* Dora:Nobody ever lets me get to my point! Boots:*Walks over* Dora:Boots you can help me out of this rope right? Boots:Help Me! *Runs away* Mitch's Lair Phineas:Your a secret agent! He's a secret agent! What the hey look its Meap! Ferb:I knew he'd rescue us! But I'm not even on chapter one. Meap:Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap! Spongebob:That's Phineas and Ferb!? Woody:I can't beleive we made it this far! Rigby:Dude i'm kinda scared. Mordeicai:Aww man up!! Jessie:Just one thing how do you think will ever pick the lock to Phineas Ferb and Perry's cage? Knuckles:My strong Knuckles can do the job! *Breaks Cage door* Phineas:Guys! Mitch:Not so fast push them in the lava all of them. Phineas:Wait we still have one wish! Note:The wish is in a different story in a different story. Spongebob:I wish we weren't falling in Lava! Woody:*Strings mitch up with his pull string* Mitch:'''Don't take off my stash! '''Meap:Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap! Spongebob:He said Mitch is gonna get out that rope so we better get out of here! Next Time Major Monagram:That's it that's all! Carl:Sir we still have part two! Major Monagram:Okay... Category:PROJECT Epic Meap Category:Pages by SOMEBODY Category:stories Category:An Epic Story Of Meap